


You only live once, you only die once

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [8]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, mindflow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Штефан Рац помнит все, что с ним когда-либо происходило. Правда, иногда ему кажется, что он помнит немного больше.





	You only live once, you only die once

_Now think what you wanna think,_  
You only live once, you only die once,  
Yeah I just poured a drink.  
(с) Hinder – See You in Hell 

До чего же это просто – убить человека.

Штефан не располагает достаточными практическими навыками. В конце концов, если так подумать: своими руками он никогда не убивал. Он немного умеет стрелять, может постоять за себя в рукопашной, а ножом способен порезать разве что колбасу, да и только. Зато теории – предостаточно. Штефан знает тысячу и один способ, что, с чем и в каких пропорциях нужно смешать для достижения желаемого эффекта. Мгновенная безболезненная смерть или долгая мучительная агония? А может быть, постепенное и почти незаметное разрушение? Нужное подчеркнуть, недостающее вписать, выбирай любое на свой вкус! Штефан знает, что «накопительный эффект», «абстинентный синдром», «регрессия» и другие умные слова, с которыми он так часто имеет дело, идут рука об руку с «летальным исходом».

Штефан знает, что пожилая фрау Хогберд, об ограблении и жестоком убийстве которой недавно писали все новостные каналы Берлина, была матерью крупно задолжавшего ему клиента. Впрочем, долг свой герр Хогберд вчера погасил, к чему теперь о нем вспоминать?

Штефана можно обвинить в тысяче самых разных грехов, ему откровенно льстит ощущение собственной нравственной (безнравственной – поправляет он сам себя с ухмылкой) свободы. Но Штефан совершенно точно знает, что за всю свою достаточно долгую жизнь он никогда никого не убивал.

* * *

Иногда Штефану кажется, что он попал в какое-то дурацкое реалити-шоу, вроде тех, чьей мерцающей подергивающейся рекламой обвешаны все высотки в центре, а от одинаковых рож безвкусно разодетых ведущих тянет блевать. В самом деле, что за нелепая издевка? Что за нелепые люди его окружают, выедая порой мозг чайной ложечкой и заставляя задаваться вопросом: «какого хера?». А он даже послать-то их не может, потому что... Не хочет.

Страшная сила – привычка.

 

– То есть, сегодня ты пьешь за мой счет, потому что вчера спустил недельное содержание на шлюху? Руди, тебе двадцать четыре! Когда ты, блять, повзрослеешь?!

– Что хочу, то и делаю. Отъебись.

 

– Прости, приятель, я сегодня без денег. Всю ночь трахался с заказом, костыли для бэкэнда выпиливал, апишку настраивал, а клиент только завтра заплатит.

– Не выражайся, мое нежное сердце этого не выдержит! Руди, тебе двадцать девять, когда ты перестанешь страдать херней с этим фрилансом?!

– Что хочу, то и делаю. Отъебись.

 

Штефан тушит сигарету прямо о темное глянцевое пятно на столе, морща нос от резкого запаха канифоли, а на возмущенный вопль, перемежаемый экспрессивными басурманскими ругательствами, только удивленно смаргивает. Как будто вообще не в курсе, что это за смешной человечек с перекошенной небритой физиономией, и откуда он тут взялся.

Откуда взялся вычурный светлый костюм из дорогой шерсти и до блеска вычищенные туфли, в которых он додумался притащиться в эту грязную лавку? Откуда взялась дурацкая яркая тряпка, что болтается у него на шее? А в зеркало сейчас даже смотреть не хочется, чтобы не увидеть прилизанные короткие волосы и совершенно нелепые тоненькие усы. И вообще, какого хера он – весь такой красивый и выхолощенный, будто герой какого-то старого дамского романа?

Вопрос «какого хера?» улетучивается сам по себе, стоит потянуться за следующей сигаретой. Потому что только ее едкий вонючий дым, медленно просачивающийся в легкие, в кровь, в мозг, кажется уместным и – правильным.

* * *

Бессонницей Штефан не страдает уже очень давно, даже если засыпает ближе к рассвету, каким-то непостижимым образом ухитряясь выспаться часов за пять. Да и кошмары ему в последний раз снились... года два назад? Или три? Так же, как и в принципе – любые сны.

Хотя иногда Штефан в этом сомневается.

 

Прямо на изгибе плеча – длинная тонкая царапина, розовато-красная, совсем еще свежая. Обработать бы, по-хорошему, а то уж очень подозрительно покраснела и припухла кожа вокруг, – как бы не было воспаления. Чуть ниже, на предплечье, – еще одна, когда-то явно глубокая, но сейчас уже почти трансформировавшаяся в гладкий белесый рубец. И в завершение этой живописной картины – здоровенный синяк под лопаткой. Уже застарелый, бледно-желтый с едва заметными исчезающими багровыми прожилками.

Однако, пялиться на лежащую поверх скомканного в немыслимые узлы одеяла жилистую руку можно долго. И еще дольше – гадать, где же этот ебанат ухитряется каждый раз калечиться, недавно же только ничего не было. Конечно, на нем все заживает быстро, как на собаке, но новые синяки и царапины появляются еще быстрее. Ну вот как можно быть рассеянным настолько, чтобы даже не замечать, обо что ты в очередной раз долбанулся?

И насколько надо не хотеть думать о вполне конкретной проблеме, чтобы отвлекаться на что угодно, часами костерить за синяки, на которые, по большому счету, глубоко наплевать. Ворчать из-за всякой ерунды, иногда даже вслух, потому что это чучело сейчас и из пушки не разбудишь. Ругаться из-за пустяков – но ни слова не обронить про самое главное.

– Че ты там бормочешь? – накрывшая голову подушка приглушила и так хрипловатый спросонья голос, а тело вяло заерзало, пытаясь полностью скрыться под одеялом. – Полночи на меня таращишься, спать мешаешь.

– Я не бормочу, я возношу еженощную молитву о том, чтобы кто-нибудь там наверху даровал тебе хоть каплю мозгов.

Вместо ответа Рудольф, после непродолжительной возни, таки выпутал из одеяла одну руку и продемонстрировал отставленный средний палец.

Все нормально. Все настолько, до тошноты нормально и привычно, что можно с чистой совестью отвесить символическую затрещину, которую все равно поглотит подушка, и успокоиться. И все будет замечательно.

Почти.

Штефан уже почти спит, в очередной раз откладывая на потом решение самой серьезной своей проблемы. Даже мысли о ней удается изгнать из головы... почти удается. Штефан почти забывает о предательстве. Штефан почти прощает ложь. Штефан почти готов поверить в любой бред, даже в то, что его... почти любят.

* * *

Штефан не хочет никого ни к чему принуждать. В бытность свою мальчишкой-провизором, он совершенно не умел впаривать дорогие аналоги, вот и набивал выручку, отпуская из-под прилавка снотворное и антидепрессанты. Таким и остался. В конце концов, даже его замечательные клиенты приходят к нему по своей воле, а уж что не могут уйти... Не его вина.

Штефан не хочет принуждать себя. Не то чтобы у него были какие-то проблемы с самодисциплиной, но... На ум приходит не слишком лестное сравнение с человеком, топящим свои проблемы в алкоголе вместо того, чтобы их решать. Кажется, он сейчас тоже готов напиться.

Вот только все его распрекрасные «не хочу» с легкостью разбиваются об одно простое «должен».

 

Должен?

Дурацкое слово, Штефан его практически ненавидит – ненавидел бы, будь он хоть вполовину таким же темпераментным, каким себя выставляет. Хотя оперирует им часто. Завтра, край – во вторник, он должен оплатить счета за электричество в южном филиале. Мейер должен позвонить вечером и договориться о встрече. А в планшете в таблице ядовито-красным цветом отмечены фамилии, много фамилий, – тех, кто должен ему денег.

Но это – ладно. Эти долги просты и понятны. И...

Штефан Рац смеется, смеется особенно громко и язвительно, когда кто-то говорит ему о его мифических долгах. Перед страной, в которой ему приходилось выживать, цепляясь руками и зубами, перед семьей, которой у него и не было никогда, перед окружающими, которым на него плевать. Он никому ничего не должен. И никто никому ничего не должен.

Тем более абсурдными кажутся мысли о том, что кто-то должен умереть.

Какая глупость, думает Штефан.

Какая глупость... и чтобы примириться с ней, приходится повторить почти вслух, отчетливо шевеля губами, будто смакуя на кончике языка безмолвное, но от того не менее громкое:

Он должен умереть.

Безликое «он» отчасти спасает, и заменять его на конкретное имя Штефан пока не торопится.

* * *

– Ну и горазд же ты спать!

– Сходи уже нахуй, а?

– И тебе доброе утро.

Рудольф только что выполз из ванной, а потому был даже почти похож на человека. Ну как похож... Настолько, насколько человеком вообще можно назвать помятое существо с мокрой лохматой башкой и мутными заспанными глазами, одетое в несуразную растянутую майку и убитые джинсы, из дыры на которых живописно торчало тощее колено. Существо бросило на Штефана хмурый недовольный взгляд, что-то хмыкнуло себе под нос и распластанной каракатицей свалилось в кресло. Следом за громким и чертовски заразительным зевком послышалось шкрябанье ногтей по подбородку. Щетина у Рудольфа была светлая и почти незаметная, но зато и отрастала она быстро.

– Хоть бы побрился, страшилище.

– А вот возьму, и отращу себе бороду. И усы. Только нормальные, а не эту порнографию, как у тебя.

«Нормальные» и самооценка этого чучела – вещи, настолько несовместимые в одном предложении, что Штефан не смог удержаться от ехидного смешка. Для типичного представителя «золотой молодежи», выросшего на всем готовом, никогда не сталкивающегося с трудностями большими, чем «родители меня недостаточно любят», Рудольф с потрясающей упертостью убежден в своей никчемности. Ему ничего не нужно. Он ничего не хочет. Все деньги он спускает на их совместные пьянки, – и Штефан с удовольствием пользуется возможностью попробовать алкоголь стоимостью две-три тысячи евро за бутылку, даже зная, что Рудольфу-то все равно. Рудольфу сойдет любая дрянь.

Потому что Рудольфу наплевать на себя. Он пьет, чтобы нажраться в хлам и с придурковатым хихиканьем свалиться на кровать. Он курит, чтобы заходиться в диком кашле и хвататься за виски от быстро начинающейся мигрени. Он горстями пьет свое «лекарство», чтобы от передоза в голове становилось немного деревянно, как будто каждый кусок мозга по отдельности застывает, превращаясь в толстый непроницаемый ствол, сверху еще и обернутый защитной пленкой.

– И вообще, чего это ты до сих пор не ушел? Утро уже, свалил бы к себе в офис и дал бы мне выспаться.

Кажется, Штефан немного его понимает.

 

Или же...

* * *

Или все происходит по-другому.

 

– Твою мать, схуяли ты по утрам такой шумный...

Путаясь в покрывале, Штефан кое-как принял сидячее положение, со стоном поводя затекшими плечами, и энергично помотал головой. Ну и поебень же ему приснилась... Что-то про... погодите-ка...

– Ну, звиняй, – на фоне собственных ускользающих мыслей голос Рудольфа казался непривычно громким, почти незнакомым. – Откуда ж мне знать, что ты по утрам так чутко спишь.

Судя по мятой майке и всклокоченным волосам, он и сам проснулся немногим ранее, но уже успел принять душ (громко матерясь на неполадки с горячей водой), позавтракать (или нет – если вспомнить унылые подвывания под грохот пустых полок холодильника), во что-то врезаться (судя по свежему синяку под лопаткой) и прошествовать в гостиную, переставляя при этом свои конечности так, что мебель тряслась. По крайней мере, уснувшему под утро Штефану именно так и казалось. Хотя не ему жаловаться – радоваться надо, что вообще удалось напроситься переночевать, вместо поездки на такси в другой конец города. Дома, конечно, хорошо, там почти родной старенький диван средней жесткости, но надо же не давать этому балбесу забывать, что у него есть любимый и единственный друг. С которым полагается делить кров и пищу. И что-то там еще, сопливые альтруистические догматы вечно вылетали у Штефана из головы.

Кровом Рудольф делился, хоть и ворчал при этом похлеще собственного папеньки, а вот вопрос пищи стоял ребром.

– Радость моя, а как же завтрак в постель? – покидать пределы широкого мягкого дивана в гостиной Штефан не торопился. – Как же хваленые законы гостеприимства?

– Прости, но твой коньяк закончился, – Рудольф уже успел утянуть к себе на колени компьютер и теперь увлеченно тыкал пальцем в голографический экран. – Есть коллекционное вино, папе дарили. Жуткая кислятина. Есть кофе. Есть пиво. Смешивать не предлагаю – даже я это пить не могу.

– Руди, ну вот что ты за человек? Только ты можешь по утрам думать о выпивке!

Ответа Штефан не дождался. Правильно, Рудольф и так излишней болтливостью не страдал, а как накрылась его работа в папашиной клинике, на которую он угробил полтора года, – и вовсе почти всегда помалкивал. Все их беседы сводились к: «Встреча с Галлертом в силе? – Само собой, двадцать четвертого, я заеду». А после он только многозначительно кивал и снова утыкался в монитор, всем своим видом демонстрируя глубоко уязвленное самолюбие.

Рудольф ведь безумно амбициозен. Сколько Штефан его помнил – он с горящими глазами хватался за любую возможность хоть как-то проявить себя, был готов наизнанку вывернуться и морским узлом завязаться, лишь бы показать, на что способен. Он отчаянно хочет научиться побеждать – потому что слишком хорошо умеет проигрывать. Придурок упертый...

И скрытный. Чертовски скрытный придурок, за таким нужен глаз да глаз.

Увы, с дивана нельзя было рассмотреть, чем он занят, Штефан видел только черное окно с неразличимыми серыми строчками. Опять код какой-то пишет? И ухмыляется при этом, как ненормальный.

Хотя почему как... Кажется, в его сне Рудольф и был ненормальным. Странный сон. Штефан не запомнил из него ничего, кроме каких-то обрывков, нечетких, расплывающихся и... совершенно невозможных. Какой бред. Такого никогда не было, такого никогда не будет, да и вообще...

– Послезавтра же, да?

– Блять, заведи органайзер и не еби мне мозг, директор недоделанный! Я тебе что, секретарша?

Штефан патетично взмахивает рукой, поворачивается всем корпусом... и встречается с напряженным взглядом исподлобья. Рудольф, должно быть, сам за собой не замечает, как он смотрит. Молодой дикий звереныш, пытающийся казаться самоуверенным и расслабленным, а на деле – готовый в любой момент то ли спрятаться, то ли вцепиться в горло. И, честно признаться, Штефан впервые ловит себя на мысли, что до сей поры он не принимал в расчет второй вариант.

Это же Руди. Это такой хорошо знакомый, привычный Руди. Ну что с ним может быть не так?

– Забей, ладно? – слегка кривится в нервозной улыбке. – Чего только иногда не приснится.

* * *

Говорят, у современного человека есть дома огромный шкаф, забитый всевозможными масками – на каждый день, на любую возможную ситуацию. Штефану нравится эта забавная метафора, хотя в его случае она приобретает особый смысл.

Ему не нужно тщательно подбирать маску, подгонять под свое лицо, пряча мелкие шероховатости и беспокоясь о возможных несостыковках, – потому что своего лица у него нет. Потерялось ли еще в детстве или в юношеские годы, когда приходилось выживать любой ценой, а может быть, стерлось под влиянием антидепрессантов, – точно он уже не может сказать. Как не может ответить и на простой вопрос: что же он чувствует на самом деле? Что он увидит в зеркале, если снимет маску?

Вообще-то, так жить очень удобно.

 

– Я вот тут давно хотел спросить...

– Бляяя, нашел время!

Договорить Штефану не дают, прерывая его не только полным негодования истеричным воплем, но и пинком пяткой в голень. А взглядом, брошенным через плечо из-под спутанных, лезущих в лицо волос, Рудольф вполне мог бы подпалить средних размеров костер. И об этом тоже можно ему сообщить, чтобы подразнить лишний раз, но тогда велик риск получить еще и локтем в ребра, а это все-таки больно.

Поэтому Штефан только посмеивается и наклоняется ниже, выдыхая в подставленный загривок. Не выдерживает и что-то шепчет себе под нос, но Рудольф то ли не слушает, то ли великодушно игнорирует, блаженно жмурясь и вытягиваясь, с хрустом выгибая спину.

 

Есть моменты, когда Штефан знает, какое выражение прячется под маской.

* * *

Штефан не любит сам выполнять грязную работу.

Поэтому он, сняв внезапно ставший слишком тесным галстук и закатав рукава по локоть, тщательно вымеряет нужное количество мелкого белого порошка, напряженно щурясь, даже на лбу появляется несвойственная ему складка. Дальше – проще. Ссыпать мелкие игольчатые кристаллики в ампулу и тщательно перемешать. Набрать в шприц. Аккуратно проткнуть крышку из мягкого металла и ввести раствор прямо в густо-золотистую, с красноватым оттенком жидкость. Вот и все. Издали прокол не заметен, а вблизи... _он_ рассматривать не будет.

И что дальше? Самому прийти с бутылкой или передать через... Через кого? Он же помнит, что договаривался с кем-то, помнит даже вкрадчивый низкий голос, но вот – кто это? Да нет, не было никого, это глупо – доверять чужакам. Штефан бы никогда. Штефан припоминает, что они планировали встретиться лично, обсудить какие-то рабочие вопросы... Рабочие? Но ведь теперь – все кончено, их последнее общее дело находится на грани провала, если не уже. Вот только почему?.. Мейер, мерзавец, это его рук дело?

Мейер?

Кто такой Мейер?

 

Штефан совершенно точно не хочет никого убивать.

Поэтому он просто сидит и смотрит. Напряженно подбирается, сглатывает, смотрит выжидающе и уже не таясь. Как будто заранее знал, что все пройдет гладко, так, как он и планировал.

– Руди?

Это скорее проверка. Чтобы убедиться, как от его громкого голоса по телу прокатится новая волна судорог, как с силой сомкнутся пальцы и тут же разожмутся, роняя на колени опустевший стакан. А потом – снова. И снова. И снова. Прерывистое сиплое дыхание, на пике очередного приступа замирающее совсем, нелепые подергивания рук, устремленный в пустоту перед собой полный панического ужаса взгляд. Это продлится не так уж долго.

Противное зрелище.

Но Штефан не отворачивается.

 

Штефан знает, что он должен довести дело до конца.

Поэтому он меряет комнату широкими шагами, мечется из угла в угол, задевает бедром неаккуратно сложенные на столе бумаги, – они разлетаются по полу белым веером. Плевать. Он нервно смеется и судорожно тычет пальцем в маленький экран коммуникатора, не с первого раза набирая нужный номер. И ждет, сквозь мелодичную трель гудков и стук собственного сердца ждет, когда приятный женский голос на другом конце канала связи нараспев произнесет:

– Слушаю.

Он отчетливо, будто при видеозвонке, представляет, как качнулись обрамляющие лицо черные кудряшки, а ярко накрашенные пухлые губы изогнулись в легкой, но все равно донельзя фальшивой улыбке.

 

Штефан знает, что своя цена есть у всего. И эту цену придется заплатить.

– Пей.

Поэтому Штефан сначала фыркает, хлопает себя по колену, а потом заходится громким смехом. Показушным – он все делает напоказ, он не умеет смеяться иначе.

Сидящий напротив человек молчит, никак не комментируя неестественный, _слишком_ притворный хохот, только протягивает руку, сжимая в широкой ладони стакан, и смотрит пристальным немигающим взглядом. У него очень светлые, почти бесцветные, и совершенно бесстрастные глаза. Он будто выжидает, замерев каменным изваянием, абсолютно убежденный в том, что Штефан возьмет стакан и выпьет.

Он прав. Как же он, черт побери, прав в каждом своем слове.

Штефан всегда делал только то, что хотел. И всегда знал, чего хочет.

* * *

– Да пофел фы...

Штефан громко заржал и едва не свалился со стола, на самом краешке которого он и восседал, опасно покачиваясь и для надежности опираясь об пол одной ногой. Занять более устойчивое положение мешал полуразобранный монитор – сзади, подозрительное маслянистое пятно – слева, и справа – густая россыпь каких-то деталей, мелких, но с острыми краями, в задницу они впивались больно.

– Вот уж не думал, что ты можешь быть настолько сентиментален!

Луиджи метнул на него недовольный взгляд из-под сурово сдвинутых густых бровей и раздраженно шмыгнул носом, тыльной стороной ладони вытирая щеку. Черная сажистая полоса, прочертившая смуглую от природы кожу, вид ему придавала скорее комичный, нежели угрожающий, ощетинившийся десятком зажатых в зубах острых кнопок рот – тоже солидности не прибавлял, но Штефан предпочел ему об этом не сообщать и веселиться молча. Ну как молча... Ржать-то ему никто не мог запретить.

Да и вообще, Штефан и его громкий заразительный смех – это настолько привычная константа, что Луиджи оставалось только смириться. И продолжить дальше вешать на стену разноцветные кусочки плотной бумаги, ловко пришпиливая их острыми кнопками к пористому пенобетону. Фотокарточки. В юности Штефана, теперь кажущейся такой далекой, они уже считались раритетом, а сейчас – и подавно.

– Ты надолго в Австрии?

Перепачканный краской из принтера палец аккуратно расправил до не  
возможности старую фотографию, разглаживая складки обгрызенным ногтем. Штефан смутно помнил изображенного на ней человека, – немолодого и откровенно помятого, с нелепой рыжей щетиной, – но перебинтованная голова и больничная палата на фоне сбивали с толку.

– Проездом. Послезавтра мне уже надо быть в Будапеште.

Луиджи хмыкнул, с силой нажимая большим пальцем на последнюю кнопку, вдавливая ее в стену. Качество фотографии оставляло желать лучшего, – на тапок что ли снимали? – но все равно на заднем плане было видно самого Штефана, сидящего на краю стола практически в такой же позе, что и сейчас. А на переднем – лохматую светло-русую, почти белобрысую башку, смотрящую в камеру едва ли не в упор. И нервозный бегающий взгляд, который не способна передать фотография, зато услужливо дорисовала память.

– Вот только не говори мне, что ты на старости лет соскучился по своей милой родине.

– Еще раз назовешь меня стариком – и я скажу, что соскучился по тебе и твоей засранной лавке.

Огрызаться было откровенно лень. Штефан никогда не страдал ностальгией, ни разу не приехав даже за долгие годы сотрудничества с венгерскими фармацевтическими компаниями. И из-за своего возраста не страдал, хотя, кажется, только сейчас начал о нем задумываться. Когда понял, что Лукени, которого он привык видеть сущим мальчишкой, – уже хорошо за тридцать.

– Встречаюсь с давним деловым партнером. Так что принимаю заказы на... редкие лекарства, – ехидный смешок и многозначительный прищур должны были скрыть лишнее. – Я, если ты помнишь, могу найти все.

Луиджи хохотнул, скаля ровные зубы, кажущиеся идеально белоснежными на фоне смуглого лица.

– У тебя есть все, чего я хочу, но нет ничего из того, что мне нужно. Запиши, отличный слоган для рекламной кампании. Для твоей наркоты.

Даже будь продажа наркотических средств легальна – в дополнительной рекламе они не нуждались. Хотя слоган и правда хорош, кого-то он Штефану напомнил...

– Зачем тебе эти фотографии? – Будет лучше, если он переведет тему. И снова съехидничает, куда ж без этого. – Провалы в памяти начинаются?

 

Штефан Рац помнит все, что с ним когда-либо происходило. Правда, иногда ему кажется, что он помнит немного больше.

**Author's Note:**

> Для справки. У Штефана и Лукени разница в возрасте около десяти лет.


End file.
